Second Chance
by Kurious Killer
Summary: Duncan, a criminal, is sent out to trick, Courtney, the heir to the throne, and bring her back to her "rightful" home. Duncan prizes his freedom over anything, or at least that was what he thought until he met his Princess.


**KK: Hi Everyone. Sorry I've been MIA for so long. I blame my procrastination. This inspiration comes from Mr. Anonymous for giving me the idea. **

The single small ray of sun struggles to remain in the dark, dank dungeon. Heavy, but controlled footsteps echo through the cells, getting closer and closer to the last cell. This cell is the dirtiest, darkest cell where one lone criminal resides in.

This criminal stiffened when he heard the footsteps because he knew who was coming down to see him. He only got one visitor. _No one even knows I'm still alive_, thought the criminal.

"Hello 0016234. How are you this fine sunn- beg my pardon, dim day?" asked the visitor, his voice oozing with sarcasm and spite.

"What do you want Donovamp?" responded the criminal. There was a rise in his voice, a spark the visitor wished he could extinguish. The criminal did not bother to get up from his stone bed. He didn't care to see the outline of his visitor's silhouette. _Donovamp always makes sure to stand in the only damn spot that gets light_, thought the criminal bitterly.

The visitor laughed lightly, "Just to see you, my dear delinquent." He moved closer to the bars so the light hit his face at a perfect angle, exposing the visitor face for the first time. This man had high cheek bones, a thin diminutive mouth that held perfect white teeth, a stretched sharp nose, thin dirty blond hair that was glued to his head by excessive globs of hair gel, intense hazel eyes on a lightly tanned face.

But the criminal didn't look up; he already had the face memorized.

"Uh huh," the criminal didn't believe the visitor at all and just kept his eyes focused on the smallest crack just above his head, toward the right hand wall, it was hard to keep track of because of the many different cracks in his ceiling.

The visitor laughed again and this time took out keys from his pocket, giving them a very loud shake for the criminal to hear its torturous, sweet, disturbing jingle. Even though the criminal's shoulders tensed, he shut his eyes and counted the cracks above his head. He had fallen for that trick to many times and now it just had a slight effect on him.

But what happened next, paralyzed the criminal to his core.

The door opened. It stayed open. It was no longer locked. It was open. Open... Open. _Open!_

The criminal jumped from his bed and raced out of the cell with such speed, if the visitor hadn't already had guards outside the cell, the criminal might have gotten away. But there were guards and they caught the criminal and dragged him up the winding stairs into the blinding light.

_Sun… _the criminal thought no more as the light closed in around his vision, darkness finally taking him once again…

_Where am I,_ thought the criminal, as a hand came to the criminal's forehead, his own hand, touching lightly around his head, looking for a bump or anything. He winced as he looked around the illuminating grey room.

He closed his eyes and counted to one hundred, until he felt safe enough to slowly pry his eyes open to look around his new room. He sat like that, looking around the room, just looking and taking in each vivid, clean, crack-less inch of the walls around him.

Finally a knock at his door caused him to leap from the bed he was resting in, a real bed, granted it had a horrible, old mattress but compared to the stone block he had previously, he would never complain about any type of bed, ever. _Donovamp_, he thought as the same man as before came through the door, with a simple ham and cheese sandwich in his left hand.

_Food…_ rang through his head over and over again. It was the first time the criminal even seen real food, rather than the disgusting drool he ate for the past two years. He ate slowly, savoring each bite so his stomach could adjust to real food.

The criminal was so absorbed in the food; he failed to notice someone had entered his room.

"Duncan"

"Donvamp" said Duncan, focused on the food rather than his familiar visitor.

"My name is Donovan! Remember your place _spurious! _ I put you in the dungeons, I took you out and I can easily throw you back in. Its that cocky attitude of yours that got you locked up in the first place," said Donovan, He snarled in Duncan's face and continued to speak, "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition or demand?" Duncan asked with sarcasm dripping from each letter. He finally turns around, his frost blue eyes gleaming with mischief, meeting the intense hazel eyes of his visitor.

"You can refuse it, but I doubt you will. So, yes you may think of it as a demand, or threat, whichever makes you feel better," stated Donovan smirking. He knew he had power and he knew that Duncan knew as well.

Duncan took one long look into his captor's face and contemplated if his decision was worth going back in the dungeons. _Probably not,_ he thought but he went through with his action anyways, he flipped off Donovan and laid down on his bed, stretching out his sore, cramped muscles.

In a matter of seconds, Duncan found himself pinned against the opposite wall. His hands desperately tried to wrench away Donovan's strong grip from Duncan's neck because he saw Donovan's fangs…

"I could make you my slave with a simple bite. Remember _spurious_, your mother might have been a Lady in the King's court, but your father was just scum on my shoes, you are no better. If you want to stay out of the dungeons, you will remember your place in our world," Donovan practically whispered the words in Duncan's neck, slowly tracing the white, unmarked, tempting flesh with the tip of his finger.

"It's been so long since I had a male for dinner…" mused Donovan out loud.

Duncan was finally able to kick Donovan in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and letting Duncan slowly fall to the floor. Duncan's hands wrapped protectively around his neck as he breathed deeply to catch his breath.

"What's the proposition Donovamp?" Duncan asked.

Donovan stood up and looked at the criminal. He knew he had not won but neither had the criminal. He would content himself for now. He left the criminal on the floor.

"Now, you may not know but Prince Fernando died last night. There is no heir to the throne. Everyone was hysteric last night when he was discovered in his room but the King was not. As his personal adviser, it's my job to know everything so I confronted our dear king and it turns out there is an heir to the throne.

The King has an illegitimate child, a daughter by a commoner, a half-mortal but the girl has the royal blood necessary to handle the Scepter of Potestatem. The girl's name is Courtney and according to the King, she will be of legal age in one year but she lives above ground. You must find her and bring her here so she can prepare for the ceremony. Then you will giving permanent freedom from every crime you have and probably will commit. "

"And you want me to go because I can handle being above ground and your kind cannot," Duncan said in a taunting voice. He had finally regained his strength and was leaning against the wall that had previously trapped him. He was actually suspicious because it sounded too good to be true.

Donovan didn't miss the change in tone but choose to ignore it. The criminal hadn't lost his bravery something Donovan grudgingly respected and noted.

"If that was the case then we could get any _didium _to fetch her. Or my kind could easily get her at night. The girl must choose to come here on her own free will or the Scepter will not acknowledge her because of that damn curse of Persephone and her royal blood will be useless.

You must trick her and guide her here, she must _want_ to come here. Since you were smart enough to trick the entire King's court, he feels you are the only one capable to bring his daughter… to her new home," stated Donovan. He had a very ghastly taste in his mouth as he recalled that memory.

Duncan smiled at the memory, "I'll do it."

"Good boy," Donovan's smile widened to expose his fangs. "Now go fetch," Donovan said as he sped over to Duncan with the speed of light and clamped his claw like fingers into Duncan's neck and the two vanished…

* * *

Donovan had quickly found Courtney and left Duncan without another word. Duncan was smart so he knew the girl in front of him was his target. He followed from an unnoticeable distance but it didn't really matter, the girl would never have noticed him anyway.

The moonlight lit the path the young girl of seventeen walked on, that cool summer night. She didn't notice anything except the path in front of her and the peaceful music blaring into her ears. Vivaldi serenaded through her cheap headphones, the string instruments amplifying into the empty street, letting that young brave shadow in the night, follow her easily…

With the volume of her music, the girl failed to notice the speed of the cars around her. As she stepped off the curb and into the street to cross, a car was making a sharp right. The car slammed into a body and the girl was lying on the street gravel.

She slowly opened her eyes and felt the throbbing pain in her head but shut her eyes quickly as she saw blood, the strange, foreign red liquid ran down the face of a handsome young man.

She could vaguely hear screaming, screaming of people, of car tires, and eventually she heard the scream of sirens and strong arms carried her into an ambulance and they placed her next to her savior. As she let herself fall unconscious she thought she heard a small whisper from her left.

_Regina, you will be the death of me… _

**I use Latin! Soooo if you have any questions just ask. And just as a heads up, I have finals coming up so I have no idea when I will post next. Just giving everyone a warning. **


End file.
